Merlin Continuation
by Tiger234
Summary: Rewrite of TV series ending, I was unhappy with the ending of the TV series. Arthur saw him, he knew he was out to kill him, and there was no one there to help him. He was doomed. His demise at Mordred's hand had been foretold for centuries. Merlin had thought he had won by getting his magic back, but he had just guaranteed that Mordred would have a chance to kill Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for even opening my story. I hope you enjoy it. I am writing this story with the help of my brilliant friend. (don't tell her I told you that, she will never stop annoying me about it) This is a rewrite of the ending of Merlin and just so you know I intend to make it kinda long, but we will see.

* * *

Prologue

Arthur saw him, he knew he was out to kill him, and there was no one there to help him. He was doomed. His demise at Mordred's hand had been foretold for centuries. Merlin had thought he had won by getting his magic back but, he had just guaranteed that Mordred would have a chance to kill Arthur.

Chapter 1 Arthur's POV

They weren't going to win. It was impossible Morgana had too many men. That was until it started to rain. Well, by saying rain I was underestimating it a bit, it was more of a torrential downpour with ginormous lighting strikes.  
I looked all around wondering why it had started to rain until I saw him.  
The old sorcerer stood on the cliff and as I watched the small white dragon flew down ready to breath fire on my men again. But what happened next astonished me; the sorcerer turned to the dragon and spoke loud and commanding in a strange tongue. Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Weas! The dragon immediately flew away. The lightning began striking Morgana's men down. When there were too many of Morgana's men around one Camelot knight, the sorcerer knocked the men back and they lay on the ground dead. I cried out to my men before I charged back into battle, "For the love of Camelot!"

Mordred's POV

I slowly made my way through the Camelot knights to Arthur; I would finish him once and for all. I finally stood behind Arthur. He was busy fighting three of Morgana's men at once and he seemed to be holding his own against them. Not for long I came up behind him and whacked my sword onto the back of his head. Arthur crumpled onto the ground immediately. I leaned down to finish him off when suddenly he thrust his sword through my chest and up to my heart as the sword broke through my skin all I could think of was the pain and the last thing I would ever hear I barely managed to listen to.  
What Arthur said was what enraged me so much. Arthur said he was sorry. He should be! It was Arthur's fault my childhood friend was dead, but then I looked up into those intensely blue eyes and saw the regret and pain and just before I took my last breath I choked out the words, "I forgive you."

Chapter 2 Merlin's POV

I had done it. I had gotten my magic back! I had defied the prophecy; Arthur was alive! Wait, where was Arthur? Oh no! I searched the crowd of knights finishing off Morgana's men; where was Arthur? Finally I saw Mordred making his way to a blond knight already fighting three of Morgana's men. Wait, that was Arthur. I ran towards him as fast as I could, but before I could even get close Mordred had knocked Arthur out with his sword. Just as Mordred was about to kill Arthur I sent some of my magic to Arthur, not much but enough to wake him up. I didn't have to do anything else; Arthur was at least good with a sword when he wasn't unconscious. As soon as the light died out of Mordred's eyes, Arthur collapsed it was all to much for him; his head was hurt he had killed a man he used to consider a brother. Arthur collapsed for the second time that day. I rushed to Arthur's side as soon as he fell. Arthur, Arthur! Wake up! I turned him over so I could look at the back of his head where Mordred had hit him. The sword had hit his head with so much force it had broken the skin and Arthur had lost a lot of blood. I was worried, really worried! Arthur didn't look very good; he was pale and the red blood stood out against his blonde hair. I did the only thing I could think to do at that time. I called Aithusa "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes," and asked her to take us back to Camelot. I dropped the aging spell once we had taken off; my secrets would be revealed, was it worth it though to save Arthur's life? Definitely. So, when Aithusa landed in the courtyard I was ready to explain myself to Gwen and everyone I had lied to. The only people there were two lone Knights looking frightened at seeing the "small" dragon that was 5 times their height. I ordered them to get Gaius and Gwen as fast as possible.

They stared at me a moment before looking at each other and then the braver one stepped forward and said, "No, we can't do that." I starred at them my usually gently eyes cutting into them like daggers and said, "YOU WILL GET THE QUEEN AND GAIUS NOW!" "THE KINGS LIFE DEPENDS ON HIM GETTING MEDICAL CARE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, NOW GO!"

The Knights stared at me shocked and then ran off to do as I said. They came back several minutes later but it seemed like it had been hours. Gaius rushed forward and told the knight to gently carry the king to Gaius's chambers. Gwen stood there shocked; she stared at Aithusa.

Finally, she choked out in a shaken voice, "Merlin, what have you done?"

She then burst into tears and ran after Gaius and the knight as they carried the king, her husband to Gaius's chambers.

Gwen's POV

How could he; I had thought they were friends; I had thought I had known him. My whole world was built on lies. Morgana lied to me, Merlin had lied to me! Why, oh why, did it always have to be the people closest to me that I knew the least! I knew I shouldn't be mad with Merlin. It wasn't his fault but I was. I was angry that I never got to be happy. I never got my happy ending. There was always something wrong. Arthur would be dying or Merlin had been poisoned or we were trying to fight an immortal army! I just never got a break!

Gaius's POV

How had Arthur injured his head so badly?

"Set him down on the cot then get Merlin and bring him to me."

The Knights left the room and closed the door behind them. Gaius then turned his attention to Arthur. His head was bleeding freely so he cleaned it and wrapped it to stop the blood flow. By the time he had finished this the Knights were back with Merlin in tow.

"I immediately turned to Merlin and questioned him, "How did Arthur hurt his head?"

Merlin began to cry before he choked out his one word reply, "Mordred."

That was all he needed to say for me to understand I embraced the poor boy and held him as he began to full on weep.

Merlin said through his tears, "I thought I had won I thought I had defied the prophecy."

I tried to comfort him; I said, "Merlin it's not your fault Arthur was hurt." "You saved his life by getting him here to me, he should be fine now."

If only I had known then, I would not have ever uttered those words

I stood there at his side the whole night. Gaius had tried to convince me to get some sleep, but I stubbornly refused. It was about 12:00 a.m. that night when Arthur's fever started. Gaius desperately tried to bring it down. I helped him as much as I could; I placed cool rags on his forehead. Merlin even tried using magic, nothing worked. The king was burning up and if his fever lasted much longer he may never recover. Finally, Merlin did the only other thing he could think of; he went to the great dragon.

Chapter 3 Merlin's POV

I snuck past the guard and into the dragon s cave and called for him in the ancient tongue. O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! Soon he flew in and landed gracefully on the rock in front of me.

I said, "I need your help."

The great dragon said," You want me to tell you how to save the king, but I am sorry to say that is one thing I cannot do." "Although, I can give you a few words of advice; trust in yourself for you know how to save him." "And think on this young warlock, what sword was used?"

And with that the dragon began to fly away leaving me calling after him, "No, wait. Tell me more!" "No please come back!" "Please, I need your help!"

The dragon turned around at that and laughed, "You need not have my help."  
"You only need your help, you are the only one who can save Arthur."

Then he was gone. I sat in the cave for what seemed like hours crying for all that had been lost; my friendship with Gwen, Arthur s life, and most of all Morgana. I had once loved her, a long time ago; before she had been lost to Morgause. After I had dried up all my tears, I headed back to Gaius's chambers. When I got there I burst through the door.

* * *

Hope you liked it; i will try to add more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave rewiews. I would love to hear feedback about what you think so far. 


End file.
